The invention relates to an electromagnetic relay having
a coil winding which is arranged on a coil former between coil flanges, PA1 a T-shaped core having a longitudinal limb and two transverse limbs, the longitudinal limb extending axially through the coil former, PA1 a U-shaped armature having two longitudinal arms, which run on both sides of the coil, and a transverse web, a first end section of the armature being mounted in the region of a first coil flange on an end section of the core, and its second end section forming an operating air gap with the core in the region of the second coil flange, and PA1 having a contact arrangement having at least one stationary contact element and at least one moving contact spring, the contact spring being operated by the armature via an operating device which can be moved transversely with respect to the coil axis.
Such a relay has been disclosed, for example, in DE 34 43 094 A1. There, the T-shaped core is expanded into an E-shape or M-shape by projections of the ends of the transverse limbs, which extend parallel to the center limb. The U-shaped armature is mounted at the ends of its longitudinal arms on these projections of the core, so that its transverse web forms the operating air gap with the free end of the center limb of the core. This type of armature mounting on an E-shaped core always involves additional bearing elements in the form of a bearing spring, which not only involves corresponding complexity during production with stamping and bending, but also during assembly with corresponding adjustment and riveting or welding processes. However, such an armature cannot be secured in its mounting in any other way. In addition, there is only a relatively small pole area in the operating air gap between the armature transverse limb the core end, and this pole area cannot readily be enlarged, either.